Huntress
by QueenLucille1245
Summary: ( Book One of The Antianeirai Series )


**Title:** Huntress

 **Author:** QueenLucille1245

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Rating:** T for language, violence, and other themes

 **Summary:** Erica Swan was known in the small town in Washington for being Chief Swan's adopted daughter, member of the Art Club, and Isabella Swan's younger sister. When Erica and Bella move to Forks and live with their father, Erica wasn't expecting for her sister to be lured in by the Cullens, who've allure her with their mysterious aura and beauty, but Erica's not too fooled by their unnerving eyes and freezing hands. The troubles start when people go missing or are found dead with their necks bitten open but not a single drop of blood inside them, will Erica start to question the dark secrets that fill her town ?

 **Author's Note:** Okay,so,this will be my first story that involves Twilight and I'm going to announce that I'm not a fan of this book nor am I a Twihard ( but if anyone on this site is then I'll respect that ) but the inspiration came from reading Das Mervin's story called **' The Wedding Crashers '** because of the Winchester Brothers, Leah Clearwater, Castiel and Buffy Summers so...this story was born. Erica is a multiracial character who is a year younger then Bella is, being that her birthday is on October 2nd, and was adopted into the family when she was around...five, I'd like to think, but that's just a little info for everyone to know about but I'm going to state what her multirace is though later on in the story. Because Erica's a vampire hunter don't expect that she'll be paired with any of the Cullens, due to them being Vampires, but little warning if you're fans of Edward and Bella then...don't read the story but if you're just here for the action and Erica fighting first type and second type vampires then you can stay ( I'll explain ) but other then that, I now introduce you to **Huntress**. PS, this'll be in Erica's point of view.

 **Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown and co. No Copyright Infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from this work.

* * *

| First Sight |

It had been our Mother who had driven us to the airport with the windows rolled down.

It was seventy five degrees and the sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue. I was wearing a red flannel that was kept open to reveal my Ramones tank top, ripped black jeans, and my favorite black combat boots - I was gonna have to get a new pair - and my navy wool jacket laid right beside, folded, and ready for me to put on. I was twirling my pencil and held back the urge to start biting at the eraser - a nasty habit of mine - before glancing out the window and pushed my dyed curls out of the way. " Bella, Erica,'' my mom started to say before we got on the plane,'' You both don't have to do this. " What was this ? The twentieth time she's said that ? " I _want_ to go. " Bella lied and shot me a slight glare when I let out a unladylike snort - because we both knew that was a lie - and continued sketching out the design in my notebook. " So do I,'' I finally answered giving a glance," I'd prefer being with Dad so we don't have to hear you and Phil getting it on while Bella and I try to act like we're deaf. " Bella gave me a disgusted look and Mom chuckle. " Well, you two tell Charlie I said hi. " she continued.

" We will. "

" I'll see you both soon,'' she insisted. " Both you and Erica can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you two need me. " Her eyes were sad and her smile was more smaller. " Don't worry about us,'' Bella urged. " It'll be great. I love you Mom. " Mom then hugged Bella, then turned and hugged me, before we got on the plane and she was gone. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and an hour long drive back down to Forks, and I had to endure Bella's irritated looks for every twitch and squirm I made from having to sit in the same spot. It would be nice to see Dad again - especially the familiar bright yellow cabinets and the smell of his blueberry pancakes - but it would be extremely awkward having to sit and the back while Bella and Dad had to conversate. Neither of them were what you'd call Talkative. When we finally landed in Port Angeles, we went into the airport and grabbed our things both of us were feeling jet lagged. Going through a crowd that was filled with people of different ethnics, shapes, and sizes was a bit hard considering we both bumped into so many people - a Caucasian woman who wore a emerald blouse glared me for nearly making me drop her phone - until we found Dad standing in front of us while holding a colorful sign that said _**BELLA & ERICA **_with a smile on his face.

" Dad ! "

Despite me feeling jet lagged, I rushed towards him and gave him a hug nearly knocking him down. " Oof ! Easy there Red,'' he laughed while wrapping a single arm around me. " I'm not as young as I use to be. " His smile was warm as he then gave Bella a hug - who quickly pulled away -,'' You two haven't changed much. How's Renee ? " The question was more directed to Bella then me. " Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad. " Dad never caught the grimace that filled Bella's face when she said the word ' Dad '. She wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. Bella had a few bags and I had more then her. I had taken any clothes and accessories that I would need but I had offered to help pitch in with getting Bella's things but she had immediately turned me down by saying she refused to be seen wearing some of _my_ Clothes. Needless to say, I never asked if Bella needed help getting stuff like that again.

" I found good car for you, Bells, really cheap. '' he said once we got settled into his Cruiser.

" What kind of car ? " Bella asked suspicion leaking in her voice. _Does that mean I have to share with her ? Great..._

" Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy. "

" Where did you find it ? "

" Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push. " La Push was an Indian Reservation on the coast.

" No. "

" Yes." We answered at the same time. Bella gave me a look that said ' Not helping ' while I grinned sheepishly and Dad flashed me an amused look. " He used to go fishing with us during the summer,'' Charlie prompted. That was a summer that was usually filled with itchy, mosquito bites and eating the fish that we caught. " He's in a wheelchair now,'' Charlie continued when Bella didn't respond,'' so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap. "

" What year is it ? " _shouldn't you be happy ? It's a free car._

" Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really. "

" When did he buy it ? " _Again; shouldn't you be happy about a free car ?_

" He bought it in 1984, I think. "

" Did he buy it new ? "

" Well,no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest,'' he admitted sheepishly.

" Ch-Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."

" Really,Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore. "

" How cheap is cheap ? "

" Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift. " Dad answered. Before Bella could ask anymore questions, I had leaned forward and pinched her. Usually she would've said " Ouch ! " but this was a bit of a normal thing for us so she turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. But I just leaned back and whistled innocently but she could see the warning look in my eyes because I wasn't going to hesitate on pinching her again. " That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it. " _Good choice._ I thought while she turned back around. " Well, now, you're welcome. " He mumbled but it was obvious that he was smiling. It hinted in his voice.

It became even more awkward when Bella and Dad would exchange a few comments on the weather, he'd comment about my nose stud, and that was it for our...conversation. Not that it was much of a conversation to begin with though.

Eventually we made it to Dad's. He still lived in the same house that had been given to him by his father - my adoptive Grandfather - and remodeled to become a bit larger for three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There, parked on the street in front of the house was Bella's new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. But it wasn't her new car that I was staring at. My eyes were filled with adoration as I looked at a 1966 Chevy Impala that was painted a Matte Black and looked new. " Dad..." I slowly began and pointed a finger at the car,'' Please tell that's mine. " It took one grin to appear on his face that made me start squealing.

" Thank you so much Dad ! " Rushing forward I gave him the tightest hug that I could possibly muster making him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. " I'm glad you like it. You always did have a love for these kind of cars. " He said while I pulled away and went to my - God that sounded weird now - impala and opened the car door and took a seat in the driver seat and let out a content sigh. " Mujhe yah pasand hai. Thank you Dad. " The smile became even larger on my face as I leaned forward to grip the wheel. " Are you done yet ? " Bella asked a hint of annoyance in her voice,'' Because I wanna get in the house soon. " Stepping out the car, I went to the trunk of the car and went to grab my bags while Dad grabbed any other bags that I wasn't able to get. It took one trip to get upstairs and we set my things into my bedroom while Bella went hers.

The floor was wooden and I had repainted the walls black with a white trim, the curtains were sheer and black, and the bed was twin size covered by a White with black polka dot comforter. Dad had officially placed a desk into the room which held a computer for me to use and I had a shelf which could hold a few selections of any books - not that I had a lot - that I decided to take or leave with Mom in case she ever wanted to read any of them.

Forks High School had a total of only three hundred and fifty seven - now fifty nine - students; I would be officially be in my Junior year and sharing - possibly - the same classes as Bella would. All of the kids had grown up together, their parents knew each other and so did their grandparents.

I knew that once I'd go to the school that I'd be rewarded curious looks or questions about how I was even related to Chief Charlie Swan, his ex-wife Renee, and their brunette daughter Bella when I didn't even look anything like them.

Instead of having the pale skin and brown hair that Bella possessed, I had a light brown complexion with curly hair that went down to my back that was dyed a bright shade of red, a color that would really get people staring,but it was the piercings that People would look at the most. I had my lobes pierced but had one metal ring through my upper left ear; two through my upper right and a gold ball nose stud that went through my left nostril. But I had to admit that I was pretty - not to be vain or anything - and was glad that I didn't have identical features to my sister or parents because I looked like my own person.

Laying back onto the bed I looked at the ceiling and pushed my hair out of my face.

 _Alright Erica, Day One starts tomorrow...let's give it our best shot._

 **\- HUNTRESS -**

I had woken up earlier then I had expected and saw that the clouds were beginning to appear. I yawned sleepily while I dug through the closet looking for clothes before deciding a black skirt that was long and velvet with a matching pair of tights, a black corset with lace sleeves, and black boots that had a few straps. I chose to wear one of my long black jackets which had a hood on it and was made from a leather material. Fixing my hair up and securing it into a low bun, I went downstairs.

Breakfast was more quiet - like I said I woke early - and I paid no mind to Dad when he sleepily trudged in and he didn't bat an eye at what I was wearing. " You're not taking your sister with you ? " He questioned holding a coffee mug in one hand while I grabbed my book bag and shook my head. " Nah, she'd probably prefer using her truck for her first day. See you when I get out of school. " Kissing his cheek I rushed outside and put my hood up in case it would start to drizzle - because rain and curly didn't mix - and stepped into my brand new car.

I didn't really care for being early, which would lead to being on my teacher's good graces - and finding the school wouldn't be too hard either when me and Dad would drive past it before from previous summers in Forks. I parked in front of the front office not bothering to notice that it was off limits. I would go to the student parking lot after I got my schedule. To my relief, it felt warmer then I expected. Walking up the desk I saw a red headed woman who had a purple t-shirt.

She looked up and seemed a bit startled at my appearance while I leaned against the table with a smile. " C-can I help you ? " she stuttered.

" I'm Erica Swan. " I answered politely and could see the recognition and surprise fill her eyes.

" Of course,'' she said. She dug through a pile of neatly stacked papers till she found the ones she was looking for. " I have your schedule right here, and the map of the school. " she told me and brought out several sheets to the counter to show me. She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best routes for me to take, and gave me a slip for each teacher to sign and return it to the office after school. She then smiled at me and wished me good luck. " I also have your sister's schedule with me, the school thought it would be best if you both had the same schedule. " She added making me nod.

" Could you explain this all to her when she gets here ? My sister is a bit overwhelmed with the move and the new school and wanted to get through this on her own. You wouldn't mind would you ? " I asked politely and I was rewarded with a warm and reassuring smile from the redhead.

" Oh, of course I wouldn't mind, Sweetheart. '' she said warmly. I gave her another smile before walking out of the office.

I went back to my car and moved to the forming line of traffic, given that it was only a few cars, it was still pretty early after all. I could hear a roaring motor in the distance thinking that Bella had just recently came from the main office, perhaps. I kept myself busy and memorized the map as soon as I parked my baby before I put it into my bag which had the classical horror movie characters on it. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my baby.

I had been right when I said it would drizzle, so I had placed my hood on, but in the corner of my eye I could see other students peeking over and would gape at my outfit. Not that I cared though.

Once I got to the cafeteria I went to building 3, again; being early would get me into good graces with teachers. Teachers would like that. The classroom was small and in the corner were hangers for coats, but seeing as I recently bought this jacket...I preferred to let it rest in my lap during class.

I took the slip towards a balding man who was named Mr. Mason who didn't gape when he heard my name but he sure did stare at my clothes and piercings...jeez, what is it with these people ? I'd hope to believe that their are more students with dyed hair or piercings like me. He soon sent me to the empty desk in the back, since some of the seats were still empty. Walking past the seats I could still see people looking at me while I went through the list of books that he wanted us to read. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. All things that Bella would succeed while I dozed off on.

I looked up seeing Bella come in and hang up her jacket and walked towards the seat next to me. " Hey,'' she said weakly.

" Long Morning ? " I asked softly, almost in a comforting manner,.

" Yeah, but I'm fine,'' She said almost automatically.

" If you say so,'' I shrugged, knowing that it was still too early for one of us to start arguing with one another. As Mr. Mason droned on, I was actually sketching in my notebook the entire period and nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell shrieked. But a Gangly male with black hair came towards us. " Your Isabella and Erica Swan, aren't you ? " He seemed friendly and perhaps he could be friend material.

" Bella,'' she corrected.

" Where are your next classes ? " he asked.

" Government with Jefferson, in building six. " We answered in unison. She looked at me and I sheepishly smiled and shrug.

" I'm headed towards building four, I could show you the way..." I held back the urge to snicker. " I'm Eric,'' he added.

Bella smiled tentatively. " Thanks. "

" Thanks for the offer, but I've already memorized the map. Feel free to escort Bella, though, she'll enjoy the company,'' I said with a grin, making Bella gave me a deep glare, but I only gave a little wave and started walking. " See you soon Izzy ! " I exclaimed and made my escape. I should've felt bad for leaving her behind but I couldn't help it. She'll probably rant at me for leaving her behind but...oh well.

The rest of the morning passed by in the same boring fashion. My Trigonometry Teacher, Mr. Varner, made us introduce ourselves in front of the class. I introduced myself in a bored manner, almost having the urge to examine my nails, while Bella stammered, blushed, and nearly tripped which I had to grab her arm quickly so she didn't.

A girl named Jessica with dark curly hair introduced herself to Bella but paid no mind to me, while I quietly took a seat next to a girl who wore a pale blue hijab and smiled shyly at me which I returned. Soon, it was time for Lunch and I had declined politely from sitting with Bella and her new friends ( I was rewarded with a glare from Bella ) then I walked away while holding a tray that had a turkey sandwich, an unopened can of soda, and apple. Looking around I tried to see if I could fine an empty table then saw a group of students sitting together while talking quietly but saw an empty chair. " Excuse me ? " They looked up while I gave a slight smile at them,'' Do you mind if I..sit here ? " Half of the teens nodded as I took a seat next to someone. " You're Erica Swan, right ? " One of the girls asked, she was tall and had a willowy frame but her hair was waist length and dyed bubblegum pink while her eyes were a bright shade of blue. " Yeah, that's me. "

" I'm Donna. Donna Reid. " her voice hinted of an English accent.

" Nice to meet you. " Soon everyone was introducing themselves to me. Another girl that was of average height but was rather plump but had wore her hair in a slick Afro puff and had both sides of her nose pierced while multiple rings were on her ears, introduced herself as Layla Powers, another girl that wore gold eye shadow and had long black and dark turquoise dreadlocks said that her name was Ana Velasquez, the third teen was male but had a more lankier figure and his dark brown hair hung in his face but he had a labret piercing under his lip but I could see that his eyes were a silvery grey, he was Leon Kowalczyk and the final boy was actually...pretty cute.

His hair was black and went past his shoulders but was tied in a low ponytail while loose strands of hair nearly hid a single hazel eye that was thickly lined with eyeliner. He had silver studs but both the upper part of his ears had silver rings and just like mine; they were captive beads. His name was Viktor Ivanov. " What is it with people and them staring at me,'' I started to speak while opening my soda. " I mean, you guys have piercings and so they stare at you too...right ? " Donna tossed her head back with a laugh, " Trust me Swan, they stare a lot especially with Ana's tattoo. " I gave a questioning look to the dark skinned girl, who got up and raised her shirt up. On the right side of her stomach was a spade tattoo then she sat down and gave a sniff. " Got it on my sixteenth birthday. Case you wanted to know. " She said her voice held a thick accent but I couldn't tell since it was mixture of two different places.

But, soon, everyone's attention, including mine, came towards another table.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from everyone was possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't staring at me, nor my sister, and even though I knew that it was rude to stare I just couldn't help myself.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seemed more younger, more boyish then the other two, both of them had an air of masculinity within them. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure with long golden blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was black, cropped short and pointing in every situation.

But, despite their appearances, they looked alike. Every one of them was an chalky pale, which looked unhealthy, dark eyes, and the same purplish, bruise like shadows, like they were filled with restless nights. But their beauty should've made my hands itch for the urge to draw them...no, no I felt a churning feeling in my stomach. It twisted and made me shift in my seat as a cold feeling rush through me because the more I stared at these beautiful teenagers, the more I felt this sudden urge to believe that something wasn't...right with them.

" Who are they ? '' I finally asked Donna, who looked up and a sneer appeared on her face when she saw the pixielike girl get out of her seat holding her tray - which held an unopened soda and an apple - and walked away with quick, graceful steps. I watched silently as she dumped her tray and went to the back door. " Oh...them. Well Mr. Jock and Ms. Cheerleader over there are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Dark Tinkerbell is called Alice Cullen and the guy that looks like he's got a pole up his butt would be Jasper Hale, her boyfriend, and Mr. Constipated is Edward Cullen. " Donna said, a hint of anger in her voice was heard as she pointed to each teenager, except Alice Cullen who was gone, before grumbling to herself. " Honestly. Could she and her siblings be anymore selfish ? There are children around the world dying and they just decide to waste away food instead of...of..." Her face was turning red revealing her freckled cheeks before Ana leaned forward and squeezed her friend's hand. " Sahl. You need to calm down otherwise you'll get riled up. " _So she's Egyptian then..._

Donna's shoulders relaxed and her face became a bit apologetic. " Sorry about that Swan but I get a bit fiery when it comes to stuff like that. " I shook my head and gave her a soft smile. " No, it's alright I completely understand that this makes you a bit passionate about that. Is this the first time she's done this ? " That made Donna scoff.

" First time ? Try, forever since they've arrived at the school, none of them eat anything. We all agreed that the Cullens are a bit weird. " I licked my lips and looked at Edward Cullen, the more younger of the three males, and saw that he was tearing apart a Bagel but his eyebrows were furrowed while he did it. " Like I said before, that's Edward Cullen, don't bother trying to date him. Apparently none of the girls at the school are good enough for him. " Donna continued and started digging into her salad,'' He's an asshole. " I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

" Edward turned Dee down. "

It was Viktor who said something and he was nibbling on a Mozzarella stick,'' Called her vain and annoying. We nearly had to hold Donna back from trying to attack him. " Donna huffed and looked away. " Well I'll make sure not to try and ask him out then. " I said giving a glance towards their table before quickly looking away when that feeling hit my stomach again.

Soon the nasally sound of the Bell rung and everyone was leaving the lunchroom, gathering up any trash that they still had. I had gotten my newly found friends phone number and stuffed them into the pocket of my skirt quickly and rushed off.

I made it to Biology II and saw that most of the tables were filled except for two tables which held Edward Cullen and the blue hijab girl. I walked down the aisle behind Bella to introduce myself and have the slip signed by Mr. Banner, Bella had looked at Edward Cullen and so did I. He suddenly went rigid in his seat. His eyes met ours and we were met with the most strangest expression possible - it was hostile, furious. Bella looked away and I just gave a bewildered look until Bella grabbed my arm and nearly tripped over a book in the walkway. We were then given two books while Mr. Banner droned on about something while I nodded along but would look once or twice at Edward, who was still glaring at us, and the third time I looked at him, I glared back. _Dick._

Biology II had came by like a blur and when Gym had came around, I was sitting on one of the bleachers the entire time, which Bella had joined me, and I watched quietly as others played four rounds of volleyball. Hearing the sound of tennis shoes squeaking so much had made me glad that Gym was over with.

The final bell had rang at last. I had wrapped my jacket around my frame tightly while gripping the slip had multiple names written on it.

Walking into the warmer office, I could see Bella's face pale when we saw who was in the office as well.

It was Edward Cullen. He stood at the desk in front of us, he didn't notice that as either so we stood together pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be finished talking with him. His voice was low and I could hear what they were arguing about - he wanted to switch from sixth hour Biology to another time - any other time would've been great.

The door had opened again and it revealed a girl our age making the cold air fill the air making me shiver lightly. Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he slowly turned around and gave us the most hateful look to which I returned. " Is there a problem ? " I demanded but a chill had hit my spine and his look made the hair on my arms raise. He looked at us for another second then turned to look back at the receptionist.

" Never mind, then,'' he said hastily,'' I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help. " Then he turned on his heel without looking at us, and disappeared out the door. We both went towards the desk, and I tossed the slip on the desk while Bella handed the redheaded woman her slip meekly.

" How did your first days go, dears? " the receptionist asked kindly.

" Fine. " we both said, my voice was forced and angry. I was walking more faster then Bella towards my Impala while digging my keys out and slamed the car door when I was inside my baby, I did grimace at how hard I did it though. I headed back to Dad's house with one thing on my mind.

 _Edward Cullen is an asshole._

* * *

Author's Note: That is the end for Chapter One, I hope that you liked it and I'll be working on the second chapter very soon !


End file.
